Alone
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Little Mouse. Tradução Autorizada. 1x2, 3x4, 1x2x5x. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Após as guerras, os pilotos estão com seus respectivos pares – exceto Wufei, o qual, levado por seus demônios internos, aceita uma missão da qual ele mesmo não espera voltar.
1. Alone - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO: 26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **ALONE,**_ **por Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnight]** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

 **É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...**

CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! *

Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

 **ALONE**

 _ **SOZINHO**_

 **Por Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnight]**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 1x2, 3x4, 1x2x5.** **YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Após as guerras, os pilotos estão juntos – exceto Wufei, o qual, levado por seus demônios interiores, aceita uma missão da qual ele mesmo não espera voltar".

 _ **Little Mouse**_

 _ **[a.k.a. elfnight]**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muito bem!

Vamos iniciar mais uma fic no **Projeto Pilotos Gundam: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** , e a autora da vez será a **Little Mouse** \o/\o/\o/[hoje em dia também conhecida como elfnight ^~].

A fic, será **Alone.**

 **Little Mouse** é uma autora das antigas do fandom de GW lá fora e entre várias de suas fics, escolhi **Alone** para trazer para vocês porque foi a primeira fic que li da **Mouse** e sim, porque retrata um Wufei que se sente muito solitário. Que acredita-se 'sem lugar' entre os amigos, que de uma hora para outra [em seu entendimento, lógico] viraram casais e ele não se vê como parte integrante desta dinâmica ou desta nova etapa das vidas deles. Um Wufei terrivelmente só.

Mas leiam com atenção, leitoras – o tema com um Wufei solitário, sem pertencimento após as Guerras, com amigos cujas vidas deram vários passos à frente e que se sente terrivelmente sozinho, mas que não consegue entender como pode fazer para sair desta prisão sem muros autoimposta já foi apresentado para vocês em outra fic aqui na **Semana Chang Wufei** e a fic de que estou falando é a **Everybody Breaks** , da _ **Kai**_.

Então vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Mas e vai trazer uma fic igual à outra para quê, Illy?"

Ah, não é porque sou uma pessoa desatenta que escolhe duas fics praticamente iguais sem prestar atenção não. KKKKKKKKKKKK Pelo amor, hein... Longe, muito looooooongeeeeee disso, podem apostar!

Deixem-me esclarecer... Como falei, este tema já é trabalhado sim, na **Everybody Breaks** da _ **Kai**_ e será trabalhado também pela _**Little Mouse**_ em **Alone.**

Porém este é apenas o plot inicial a ser trabalhado por ambas as autoras – todo o restante, tais como **caracterização, roteiro, desenvolvimento,** são _**completamente diferentes.**_

 _ **Kai** _decidiu explorar a solidão de Wufei por um viés de repressão total e completo em relação aos outros G-Boys, uma vez que não entende o quanto a vida dos outros quatro rapazes depende também da sintonia com ele – mas este Wufei ainda tem um nível de socialização com outros colegas de trabalho e conhecidos da época das guerras. Este Wufei da Kai tem ainda sua posição como ex-piloto Gundam como destaque, e querendo ou não, é destaque nos Preventers. O Wufei da Kai tem problemas relacionados a bloqueios emocionais perpetrados nele desde a infância e estes problemas serão resolvidos aos poucos, com a ajuda dos outros quatro, que também já passaram pelos seus quinhões de sofrimentos e superação.

O Wufei da **_Little Mouse_** , ao contrário do da Kai, descobre algo e chocado com a descoberta, resolve eclipsar-se da vida dos amigos. A dor por acreditar-se um fator de futura dor e sofrimento para um dos casais o faz entrar em uma espiral de depressão fortíssima e sim, com claras tendências homicidas. O Wufei da Kai também sofre com uma depressão similar e também tem um comportamento típico de quem está a um passo de surtar. Mas o Wufei da _ **Mouse** _se culpa tanto por algo que ele tem horror da possibilidade de acontecer, que desaparece, passa a viver em uma base lá nos confins de L4, sem amigos, sem parceiros, sem pessoas que o entendam e o acolham, sofrendo perseguições no trabalho e humilhações na frente de outros oficiais. Mas, sendo mais teimoso que o djabo e realmente sem ter COMO livrar-se do que sente, ele teima em permanecer neste ambiente até o fim.

Ele se culpa pelo o que sente, quer ser castigado por sentir-se assim e escolhe sofrer tudo o que está acontecendo como forma de se purgar destes sentimentos que não deveriam existir.

Por causa disso, ele vai se afundando por conta própria nesta areia movediça, virando uma pessoa totalmente desconectada de tudo e de todos... Aceitando todas as missões possíveis, vivendo no limite por escolha – à espera de uma bala ou explosão que o livre do tormento em que vive.

Um Wufei se sente preso desta forma, mas não faz nada – é tão preso dentro de si por regras e mais regras, que torna-se apático ao extremo.

O outro, acredita necessitar ser punido – e parte em busca desta punição e da morte.

Viram como é bom a gente analisar roteiros, caracterização de personagens e diferenças de estilo? Hohohohoh

A gente falta ficar LOUCA com essas fics, meninas! Podem acreditar! o/

Mais uma coisa... Ambas as autoras tem estilo de narrativas muuuuuuuuuito diferentes: como viram, a Kai escreve muito [capítulos giganteeeescos] enquanto que a Mouse escreve de forma mais sucinta, econômica.

Se elas vão despertar as mesmas sensações em vocês? Só lendo ambas as fics para saber, ne? XD

Ok.

Acho que já deixei todas devidamente instigadas a pelo menos darem uma conferida em ambas as histórias, então...

Corram para ler **Alone** , da _**Little Mouse**_!

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Alone - Cap 01

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO: 26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **ALONE,**_ **por Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnight] – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 1x2, 3x4, 1x2x5

 **Avisos:** ação, tensão, angústia, pós-guerras, trio.

 **Censura:** violência, palavrões e lemon [trio].

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Bem que eu queria, maaaaas...

 **Nota da Autora:** esta é a minha primeira fanfic. Os capítulos são ridiculamente curtos, mas eles vão melhorando com as postagens [espero ^^]. Ainda assim, tem um lugar muito especial no meu coração. Por favor, sejam gentis. Ela foi betada recentemente.

.

* * *

 **ALONE**

 _ **SOZINHO**_

 **Por Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 01 - Sozinho**

* * *

.

 _ **Sozinho.**_

 _ **Sempre sozinho.**_

Wufei inclinou a testa contra a janela em seu escritório e olhou a paisagem familiar lá fora sem realmente vê-la. Ele terminara seu último relatório há dez minutos, mas um senso superdesenvolvido de dever tornava impossível ir embora mais cedo – ainda faltavam treze minutos para ir para casa.

 _ **Por que estou sempre tão sozinho?**_

Podia ouvir seus colegas de trabalho no corredor rindo, conversando e se despedindo uns dos outros, enquanto se preparavam para o fim de semana. Suspirou baixinho, afastou a cabeça e bateu-a, de leve, contra o vidro. O dia seguinte era sua folga, mas não estava nem aí para isso. Afinal, o que o aguardava em um apartamento vazio? Preparar um almoço completo para uma única pessoa? Livros que já lera, uma televisão cintilante que nunca conseguia conquistar seu interesse?

 _ **Posso fazer katas até desmaiar.**_

Suspirou de novo, o som esvaecendo e se perdendo na sala vazia. Afastou a cabeça e foi mais difícil desta vez. O vidro era frio e suave contra sua pele, ficando opaco onde a respiração o tocava. Ergueu um dedo e traçou o caractere chinês para 'um' na superfície esfumaçada.

 _ **Eu.**_

Ele deixou seus pensamentos se voltarem para a época da guerra, em vez de se afastar das lembranças como geralmente fazia. Viu a si mesmo: solitário por opção, severo e implacável com os que o rodeavam – sorriu, amargo. Não era de se espantar que o deixassem sozinho. Quem realmente aguentava lidar com discursos sobre justiça e honra carregados com sarcasmo e longos períodos do mais estrito silêncio? Os outros quatro pilotos tinham conseguido se entender melhor uns com os outros, e Duo e Quatre até haviam conseguido se dar relativamente bem com ele, embora o comportamento de Duo muitas vezes deixasse-o quase insano. Heero e Trowa ele respeitava, em silêncio, mantendo suas palavras e ações estritamente formais quando ambos estavam ao seu redor. Envolvera-se em pensamentos de vingança por Meiran, vingança multiplicada ao infinito quando L5 fora destruída. Acostumara-se então a usar tudo como desculpa para se manter distante dos outros; assustado, em algum lugar dentro de si, de se fechar a ponto de perdê-los também. Ainda assim...

 _ **Ainda assim, fora uma surpresa.**_

Uma 'grande' surpresa, quando, depois de se unirem aos Preventers – relutantemente ou de cabeça, de acordo com suas personalidades – e após todos se ajustarem, os quatro subitamente se assumirem como namorados. Heero e Duo, Quatre e Trowa. Deixando-o atônito, atordoado.

 _ **Sozinho.**_

Sozinho, quando a guerra acabou e sua sede por justiça, subjugada. Quando estava pronto para baixar a guarda e cautelosamente abria as portas para as únicas quatro pessoas no universo que acreditara que o entenderiam... eles se tornaram casais, sem espaço para uma quinta pessoa.

Oh, eles o haviam incluído em suas vidas. Chamando-o para jantar, coagindo-o para ir ao cinema, jogos, em excursões espaciais. Ele se acostumara a ser designado a ir com eles, em duplas ou trios, em várias missões. Mas havia uma barreira agora, ainda mais forte do que as barreiras que estabelecera entre durante a guerra. Eles agora estavam 'juntos', tinham alguém especial – alguém que os fazia sorrir quando viam, alguém cuja mão seguravam sem pensar duas vezes... Cuidadosamente, começara a recusar os convites. Utilizando-se de estratagemas conseguira ser nomeado para missões solo. Sua retirada da vida dos quatro fora tão sutil que acreditava que eles sequer tinham notado. Doía estar com eles.

 _ **Doeu ainda mais quando não perceberam que eu não estava mais lá.**_

Ele tinha sido 'temporariamente' nomeado para aquela base avançada em L4, longe da sede. Já estava ali há quase oito meses e recebera alguns e-mails nos primeiros dois meses, mas de lá para cá, foram rareando. Heero e Trowa primeiro, depois Duo, e por último, Quatre. Era cuidadoso para só responder a partir do terceiro e-mail, assim não demorava demais. Ele _tinha_ ficar permanentemente longe da agonia de vê-los tão felizes, querendo estar contente por eles, mas sentindo-se ciumento. Especialmente de...

 _ **Não. Não pense neles...**_

Afastou a cabeça ao ouvir um som alto.

— Chang.

Voltando-se bruscamente, viu seu oficial comandante parado na porta.

— Senhor?

Major Hernbeck baixou o rosto longo e magro para olhar o jovem asiático de pé perto da janela. Ele não ficara nada satisfeito quando um piloto Gundam, almejando glória, havia sido designado para lá. Mas o rapaz tinha se revelado ser um Preventer fora dos padrões, com uma taxa de sucesso de missões sem rival e com um hábito de não se deixar perceber. Chang obedecia suas ordens à risca, mas até entrar em missão. Era aí então todos seus planos cuidadosos, projetados para encher os olhos dos oficiais do alto escalão dos Preventers e _tirá-lo daquela ratoeira perdida no meio do nada_ eram completamente ignorados enquanto Chang Wufei fazia o que 'ele' considerava ser o certo para terminar suas missões.

Hernbeck começara sua vingança com ações disciplinar moderadas, deméritos, trabalho extra, dias de folga a menos. Intensificara as notas de insubordinação no registro de Chang, tendo o cuidado de esconder muito bem os relatórios em que o jovem piloto preenchia páginas e páginas com detalhes em uma sala de arquivamento abandonada. Era a 'sua' versão sobre o que acontecia o que seus superiores recebiam. _Sua_ versão dos fatos era o que estava mantendo aquele - _menino_ \- ali. Hernbeck considerava aquela a pior punição existente e se acostumara a menosprezar Wufei uma vez que ele parecia não se importar. Ultimamente suas punições vinham sendo missões consecutivas, reuniões constantes e demandas para que relatórios fossem concluídos pouco depois de ter ordenado que fossem escritos.

— Senhor? — Wufei perguntou novamente, a voz baixa e cansada. Hernbeck zombou dele, deixando sua expressão mostrar o desprezo que sentia pela figura baixa e esbelta que ousava afrontá-lo.

— Missão, Chang. Você parte em duas horas. — Ele deixou cair um arquivo em cima da escrivaninha e saiu da sala. Em geral, enviava um subordinado entregar aquilo, mas quando percebera que Chang ainda se encontrava lá, não conseguira resistir. 'Aquela' missão seria um verdadeiro inferno, e riu para si mesmo, desejando ter permanecido um pouco mais apenas para ver a reação do moleque.

Wufei estendeu uma mão esbelta e abriu a pasta simples. Olhos negros aveludados arregalaram-se enquanto liam os detalhes da missão - e Hernbeck teria ficado seriamente desapontado se tivesse permanecido. Um sorriso raro e adorável cruzou rapidamente o rosto jovem e cansado.

 _ **Obrigado, deuses. Obrigado, Nataku.**_

Aquela missão provavelmente iria matá-lo.

.

* * *

Continua…

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04)

Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único)

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand)

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 03 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


	3. Alone - Cap 02

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **ALONE,**_ **por Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnight] – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 1x2, 3x4, 1x2x5

 **Avisos:** ação, tensão, angústia, pós-guerras, trio.

 **Censura:** violência, palavrões e lemon [trio].

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Bem que eu queria, maaaaas...

 **Nota da Autora:** esta é a minha primeira fanfic. Os capítulos são ridiculamente curtos, mas eles vão melhorando com as postagens [espero ^^]. Ainda assim, tem um lugar muito especial no meu coração. Por favor, sejam gentis. Ela foi betada recentemente.

.

* * *

 **ALONE**

 _ **SOZINHO**_

 **Por Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 02 - Missão**

* * *

.

Menos de duas horas depois Wufei estava em um helicóptero militar rumo à selva, uma pequena mochila aos seus pés e um paraquedas nas costas, os parâmetros da missão girando em sua cabeça. Um grupo mercenário estava insistentemente construindo bases em algum lugar naquela região coberta por densa vegetação. Os agentes dos Preventer as destruíam e elas eram reconstruídas em outro ponto dentro de um mês. Torres de comunicação, depósitos de armas ou de suprimentos, pequenas prisões escondidas - não importa quantos eram destruídos, sempre havia outros sendo descobertos. Um desertor finalmente admitira que havia alguém grande por trás do grupo: quem ele não saberia dizer - mas que este homem vinha uma ou duas vezes por ano para supervisionar a 'produção'. Os Preventers mantinham agentes vigiando estas bases já há três meses, trocando-os a cada duas semanas, uma vez que a malária, feridas e solidão cobravam seu preço. Um dos agentes acabou descoberto e foi assassinado. Outros dois haviam sido hospitalizados com doenças graves. Ninguém mais aceitava assumir aquela missão.

Wufei deu boas-vindas a ela de braços abertos.

Ele manteve o rosto impassível ao longo do vôo, ignorando olhares curiosos ou simpatizantes dos outros Preventers a bordo. O arquivo incluía uma longa lista de Preventers que haviam exercitado seu direito de recusa e assim, passado a missão para outros. Mesmo que ele tivesse querido fazer isso, sabia que Hernbeck não teria permitido. Não vira necessidade de compartilhar aquilo com ninguém. Sabia que o homem não gostava dele, que fazia o possível para esgotá-lo, constrangê-lo e humilhá-lo. Não dava a mínima.

Alguém lhe sinalizou com movimentos frenéticos, indicando que estavam chegando o local do salto. Ele ergueu sua pequena mochila e prendeu-a à couraça no tórax, repassando mentalmente a lista para uma última verificação. Assentiu bruscamente para o homem que esperava no lado aberto do helicóptero, e deu um passo a frente. O outro homem, mais velho, com olhos parecidos com os de um cão _basset_ , pressionou algo em sua mão antes de bater em seu ombro, no clássico sinal para saltar.

Ele flutuou através de uma escuridão negra como tinta - saltos noturnos eram perigosos, mas não podiam arriscar que os mercenários vissem o helicóptero ou o pára-quedas caindo - e foi atingido primeiro pelo vento, e depois pelas árvores. Viu-se preso a cinquenta metros acima do solo e agradeceu as aulas de ginástica de Trowa, enquanto lutava contra os ramos e galhos. Determinado a ensinar-lhes o que sabia, Trowa fora paciente com as constantes palhaçadas de Duo e a hesitação de Quatre, com o perfeccionismo de Heero e o silêncio sombrio de Wufei. Os Doutores haviam sugerido que cada um ensinasse aos outros algumas de suas habilidades, então...

 _ **Pare de pensar neles!**_

Ele finalmente alcançou o chão, enviou um rápido agradecimento a qualquer um dos deuses que pudesse estar lhe ouvindo e, como um fantasma, sumiu pela vegetação. Levou um segundo para olhar para uma das mãos, sorrindo ao ver uma barra de chocolate entre os dedos. Ele a economizaria para um momento especial. Iria ficar bastante ocupado agora. Tinha muito o que fazer antes do amanhecer.

.

* * *

.

Duo entrou de sopetão na sala de conferências e desabou com tudo na cadeira ao lado de Heero.

— Atrasei tanto assim? — perguntou, olhando ao redor, pasmo.

— Não — respondeu Quatre, sorrindo. — Lady Une não chegou ainda.

Heero franziu o cenho para Duo, o olhar estranhamente afetuoso.

— Algum de nós sabe o motivo desta reunião?

Os outros três sacudiram as cabeças, trocando olhares confusos.

— Você sabe? — Quatre perguntou em voz baixa.

— Não.

Trowa olhou por cima da mesa, apenas um dos seus olhos visível.

— Missão?

— Não estou sabendo de nada grande — contrapôs Duo. E _teria_ que ser algo grande, se todos eles haviam sido convocados.

— Não é algo grande — uma voz firme soou vinda da porta e todas as quatro cabeças se voltaram para ver Lady Une entrar, notando, com certa surpresa, a presença de Sally Po logo atrás dela. A doutora não estava trabalhando mais para o Preventers: casamento e uma gravidez inesperada haviam alterado seus planos. Sua filha tinha agora um mês de vida, e acabou que todos haviam se tornando seus 'tios' honorários.

— Maaaaasss... — Duo estremeceu, e se calou. Une ainda estava falando, e ele teve a sensação de que não queria perder nada. Não era um bom momento para se afogar em tristeza. Poderia fazer isso mais tarde.

— Não é algo grande para o mundo. Mas acredito que seja de vital importância para vocês quatro. — Ela deu a cada um uma pasta fina. — Digam o que acham dos parâmetros desta missão.

Silêncio reinou na sala enquanto liam o conteúdo. Logo os quatro estavam fazendo cara feia para os documentos.

Heero foi o primeiro em falar.

— Planejamento insuficiente.

— Sim. — concordou Quatre. — Devia solicitar apoio. Precisaria de um parceiro. Tinha que ter mais suprimentos e armas, menos riscos e... e muitas coisas mais!

— É a porra de uma missão suicida, isso sim. Ainda bem que estes agentes aí foram inteligentes o suficiente para recusar. — Duo acrescentou.

Trowa franziu o cenho para os papéis em suas mãos, então olhou, em silêncio, interrogativamente para Une.

Ela respirou fundo, incerta de que poderia lidar com a reação iria explodir. E quando enfim terminasse de dizer sua parte, e Sally a dela... Ah merda! Melhor ir direto na jugular e dizer de uma vez.

— Wufei aceitou.

Quatro pares de olhos a encararam inexpressivamente.

Ela esperou.

Eles não a desapontaram.

— Ele... O QUÊ?! − Duo gritou, sentando ereto na cadeira, assombro e fúria em seu rosto normalmente alegre. Quatre engoliu em seco, horrorizado. Heero e Trowa trocaram olhares e de imediato pegaram os papéis com as especificações da missão outra vez.

— Eu sabia que vocês quatro estavam planejando surpreendê-lo, visitando-o em sua próxima folga. Eu quis me certificar de que ele estaria lá e... descobri isto.

— Ele já foi? — A voz de Heero estava fria e dura.

— Sim.

— Que horas podemos partir? — Duo perguntou, a voz ainda áspera de raiva. Ele ia enfiar bom senso na cabeça dura de Wufei quando o achassem!

— Logo. Mas tem mais. — O tom de Une chamou-lhes a atenção; eles a encararam novamente, esperando. — Não tenho certeza se ele teve seu Direito de Recusa. — Os olhares que os quatro trocaram eram confusos.

Ela suspirou novamente e adiantando-se, entregou mais documentos.

— O Major Sam Hernbeck é o Comandante da Base Avançada para o qual foi transferido Wufei temporariamente. A primeira página é o relatório dele dos pedidos de Wufei para permanecer. A página seguinte... — houve um breve farfalhar de papéis sendo passados. — A página seguinte são os relatórios arquivados pelo Major nos bancos de dados. Se continuarem, verão as opiniões dele sobre as missões de Wufei, seguidos pelos relatórios do próprio Wufei – os quais nós tivemos que escavar para encontrar. — Uma breve expressão de raiva cruzou seu rosto, geralmente controlado.

Ela os deixou lerem em silêncio por alguns momentos, assistindo sem surpresa como suas expressões confusas mudaram para assustadas e depois, para furiosas.

— Isto... isto... — Duo teve que se esforçar para conseguir dizer as palavras. — _Isto não é justo_! Não está certo! Se Fei seguir estes planos, ele vai ser **morto**! — Os outros pilotos acenaram, em total acordo completo.

— Não tenho como discutir com você.

— Deméritos... Ação disciplinar... — Quatre estava lendo uma página em voz alta, o rosto subitamente sombrio. — Espere... Aqui ele só lhe deu seis horas entre duas missões! E aqui... ele passou três semanas disfarçado nesta, e teve apenas doze horas de folga, antes de ser enviado em outra, também como disfarçado? Mas... mas isso não é tempo suficiente para ele sair mentalmente de um disfarce, nem tempo hábil para se preparar para um segundo! Esse homem está tentando _matá-lo_?

Une suspirou. Ela não respondeu a pergunta, mas seus olhos voltaram-se para Sally.

— Aparentemente. — Falou a médica pela primeira vez, e os quatro de imediato voltaram-se para ela. — Conversei com o médico da Base. Depois da última missão de Wufei infiltrado, ele recomendou que lhe dessem uma licença de seis semanas. Ele citou esgotamento e tensão nervosa grave - vocês podem ler os detalhes, para verificar o quão difícil ela foi. E Wufei teve alguns danos secundários: contusões, músculos cansados e uma possível costela fraturada. O técnico de raios-X já tinha encerrado o dia, então Wufei era esperado na clínica na manhã do dia seguinte. Mas ele pediu para remarcar para o dia posterior, por causa dos relatórios que teria que fazer. — Os rostos iam ficando mais sérios a cada palavra que ela dizia. — O pedido para remarcação veio diretamente do Gabinete e do assistente pessoal do Major Hernbeck, não de Wufei. — Ela pausou.

— Prossiga. — Trowa comandou, olhos verdes absolutamente sérios nunca abandonando os dela.

Ela suspirou.

— Antes da manhã seguinte, Wufei já havia ido. Aparentemente, ele assinou a desistência médica pela missão. Levei um susto - ele é teimoso, verdade, mas não insano. Solicitei os papéis e verifiquei minuciosamente. Eu _conheço_ a assinatura de Wufei. A que estava lá não era a dele. Não chegava nem perto.

Quatre assobiou.

— E... — Ela parou novamente, reunindo forças para o final. A nova informação, em especial, a tinha horrorizado: precisara ler três vezes, antes de poder acreditar de fato no que estava lendo. — Eles não permitiram... Não lhe deram tempo para receber as vacinas. Nem contra malária, nem nada. Eles o enviaram para uma das áreas mais infestadas na Terra ou nas Colônias, ferido, esgotado e vulnerável e sequer tiveram a decência de... de lhe darem a mais básica... das proteções... — Ela mal conseguiu falar, a voz trêmula pela revolta.

Os quatro permaneceram olhando-a, sem reação - mesmo a raiva aturdida. A última informação os deixara em choque.

Duo precisou de alguns segundos para encontrar a própria voz.

— Major Sam Hernbeck, hein?

Algo em seu tom de voz esquisitamente agradável advertiu Une:

— Deixe Hernbeck comigo. Não terminamos de dizer tudo ainda.

Os quatro pares de olhos empurraram a ela.

— Oh, não. Não pode ter mais... — Quatre gemeu, apoiando a testa desamparadamente contra a mesa. Trowa pôs uma mão em seu ombro. Heero e Duo simplesmente encaravam Lady Une, esperando.

— Os arquivos foram visivelmente organizados de forma que, se alguém os acessasse, tivesse a impressão de que Wufei teria partido há poucos dias.

— E? — Heero fuzilava ambas com o olhar.

— Ele já está lá... − Ela parou, respirando fundo. — Ele já está lá faz mais de mês. A última transmissão que dele que conseguiram captar informava que seu equipamento estava falhando e solicitava um novo transmissor à rádio - que não foi enviado. 'Falta de orçamento', é a justificativa que consta no relatório. A sabotagem na referida missão solo de camuflagem continuava. Ela suspirou muito suavemente. — Eles não tem notícias de Wufei há três semanas.

.

* * *

Continua...

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Alone ( Little Mouse – Cap. 02 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 03)

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 03 Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Bilhetes (Aryam – Extras 01 e 02)

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


	4. Alone - Cap 03

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **ÚLTIMO DIA DA SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

 **APROVEITEM ^~**

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **ALONE,**_ **por Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnight] – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 1x2, 3x4, 1x2x5

 **Avisos:** ação, tensão, angústia, pós-guerras, trio.

 **Censura:** violência, palavrões e lemon [trio].

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Bem que eu queria, maaaaas...

 **Nota da Autora:** esta é a minha primeira fanfic. Os capítulos são ridiculamente curtos, mas eles vão melhorando com as postagens [espero ^^]. Ainda assim, tem um lugar muito especial no meu coração. Por favor, sejam gentis. Ela foi betada recentemente.

.

* * *

 **ALONE**

 _ **SOZINHO**_

 **Por Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 03 – O Chefe**

* * *

.

Wufei ajeitou-se no galho, oculto pela folhagem enquanto observava o grupo de mercenários abaixo dele. Ignorou o frio, a miséria abjeta em seu corpo – vinha esperando por essa reunião. Não a perderia por nada.

Seus olhos negros vagavam pelo grupo, nunca parando por muito tempo em alguém enquanto gravava seus perfis na memória. Sabia que um olhar fixo e direto seria sentido por aqueles homens altamente treinados. Memorizou, em particular, o homem alto em um terno empoeirado que parecia preferir estar em qualquer outro lugar. O rosto pálido e aristocrático mostrara-se um tanto enojado ao sentar-se em um assento improvisado fornecido por um dos homens. Ele lhe parecia vagamente familiar, mas Wufei não conseguia lembrar-se de onde. Já o havia encontrado antes? Talvez em alguma foto...

Aquele era o Chefe. Wufei acostumara-se automaticamente com o termo o qual ouvira os mercenários utilizando para se referirem a ele. O Chefe, a razão para a missão. Identificá-lo significava que Wufei poderia ir para casa. Poderia tomar um maravilhoso banho quente e dormir por uma semana. Se aquela missão o tivesse levado a algum confronto direto, teria dado boas-vindas - era algo pelo qual ansiara, quase desejara. Mas ele não tinha a menor vontade de morrer, sujo e exausto, por causa de alguma doença insinuando-se dentro de seu corpo esgotado demais para lutar também.

Suprimiu a vontade de tossir e levou uma mão ao tórax. Aquela costela era agora sua pior fraqueza. Fraturada não era quebrada, mas toda vez que precisava subir em uma árvore, mergulhar colina abaixo para escapar ou impedir de ser descoberto, ou nadar por um rio para chegar mais perto do seu alvo, aquela costela transformava-se em um ponto de agonia. Ele sabia que estava forçando as fraturas aos limites, aumentando-as cada vez, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer. Já estavam firmemente enfaixadas com os restos ainda disponíveis de sua camisa reserva. Ele não tinha nenhum unguento, nenhum analgésico e nenhum tempo para descansar e deixar que o corpo se recompusesse.

E aquele lugar – estava divido entre amor ódio. Era uma paisagem bonita, linda mesmo. Mesmo exausto, faminto e mergulhado em dor ele podia apreciar a beleza do lugar. Sempre tivera um carinho profundo por coisas bonitas. Mas era horrivelmente quente durante o dia, o ar úmido espesso e difícil de respirar. As noites eram frias de gelar os ossos – ele conseguira um pequeno abrigo, mas não tinha roupas protetoras. Suas rações há muito já haviam acabado. Havia recebido o suficiente para duas semanas, se comesse com moderação - espera, tinha feito isso, não? - mas agora estava reduzido a procurar frutas e raízes que sabia serem comestíveis. Não havia muitas.

Havia perdido peso durante os últimos oito meses, verdade, mas aquela missão estava consumindo-o até pele e ossos. Estivera lavando o rosto em um pequeno remanso do rio ontem e parara ao ver uma revoada de pássaros. Ao identificar o motivo pelo qual estavam batendo em retirada – um macaco – voltara-se para continuar se lavando e congelara ao ver seu reflexo na água. Seu rosto, que ainda mantinha um pouco do formato arredondado mesmo com o peso perdera durante aquele ano estava agora magro, olhos fundos e manchados, as maçãs do rosto descarnadas. O cabelo, muito mais longo do que antes do fim da guerra, passava dos ombros agora e caía solto e emaranhado ao redor de seu rosto esquelético, sujo e com gavinhas.

Passara alguns preciosos minutos com um pente quebrado, lutando para desmanchar nós e emaranhados e enfiando a cabeça na água vez atrás de vez até que seu cabelo estivesse o mais limpo e arrumado que podia com os recursos limitados que dispunha. A liga de cabelo há muito se perdera, então cortou uma tira de sua camisa sobressalente para prender o cabelo em algo parecido a um rabo-de-cavalo. Sentira-se razoavelmente melhor depois - estar limpo e asseado o deixava de ânimo renovado. Sabia que ainda parecia um zumbi ambulante. Ele podia ver cada osso em suas mãos e seus pulsos pareciam inexplicavelmente frágeis - mas também sabia que conseguira adquirir um pouco mais de músculos, que seu abdominal acentuado de antes estava bem mais definido; todos os músculos que trabalhavam próximos da perfeição por sua prática constante dos katas e treinos com espadas haviam se tornados perfeitos com o acréscimo da natação, caminhadas e subidas nas árvores.

 _ **Se eu conseguir sair daqui, vou mantê-los nesta eficiência.**_

Compensaria um pouco sua simplicidade natural, sentia ele, no caso de, hipoteticamente encontrar alguém para não viver tão só. Contra todas as probabilidades, a depressão debilitante dos meses anteriores havia enfraquecido durante estas últimas semanas – quanto mais tempo ele se surpreendia vivendo, mais leve seu humor havia se tornado. Ele já não dava mais boas-vindas à morte com todas as fibras do seu ser - só com a metade delas, agora. Permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso, em um raro momento de satisfação e voltou a atenção ao grupo de homens abaixo.

Eles estavam discutindo mão-de-obra, suprimentos, contratos – bem ali, no meio do nada, onde tinham certeza de não serem ouvidos, permitiam-se reinar completamente. Questões de extrema segurança foram tratadas ao ar livre com a sensação de segurança perfeita, enquanto um corpo franzino, porém com vasto intelecto, permanecia oculto na escuridão acima deles e memorizava cada palavra que diziam.

.

* * *

Continua...

 **Notas da autora:** alguns de meus capítulos nesta fic são ridiculamente curtos. Não me odeiem, por favor...

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Alone ( Little Mouse – Cap. 03 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

 **Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap 01 postado)**

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Extras 01 e 02 – Extra 01 postado)**

 **Jornada (Fic escrita especialmente para o Projeto Pilotos GW– Cap 02 postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


	5. Alone - Cap 04

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **ENCERRAMENTO**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA SEMANA O/**

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **ALONE,**_ **por Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnight] – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 1x2, 3x4, 1x2x5

 **Avisos:** ação, tensão, angústia, pós-guerras, trio.

 **Censura:** violência, palavrões e lemon [trio].

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Bem que eu queria, maaaaas...

 **Nota da Autora:** esta é a minha primeira fanfic. Os capítulos são ridiculamente curtos, mas eles vão melhorando com as postagens [espero ^^]. Ainda assim, tem um lugar muito especial no meu coração. Por favor, sejam gentis. Ela foi betada recentemente.

.

 **Nota da Tradutora Illy-chan:** a tradução de **Alone** [este capítulo e os futuros] serão dedicados à **Keiko Maxwell!**

 **Valeu, KEIKO! A fic é sua, Darling! *_***

.

* * *

 **ALONE**

 _ **SOZINHO**_

 **Por Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 04 – Chegada**

* * *

.

Quatro ex-pilotos Gundam pousaram silenciosamente em uma pequena clareira nos arredores da selva e imediatamente desapareceram nas sombras do fim da madrugada. Após alguns instantes, reuniram-se novamente, escondidos pela folhagem e escuridão. Nenhum falava, comunicavam-se apenas por olhares e gestos. Viram de imediato um longo caminho aberto em meio à vegetação rasteira. Era novo e altamente visível, e de jeito nenhum Wufei poderia ser o responsável por aquilo – mas foram em frente nele. Poderia conduzi-los ao amigo rebelde.

Não os levou. Conduziu-os, porém, a outra pequena clareira cerca de um quilômetro e meio selva adentro, onde um Preventer novato estava alegremente montando acampamento completo com uma barraca, fogueira, caixas e sacos de suprimentos.

— Olá! — Cumprimentou-os jovialmente. — São os quatro pilotos, imagino.

Eles trocaram um olhar surpreso — _**ninguém**_ devia saber que estavam ali. O jovem agente pareceu entender sua confusão.

— Oh, não se preocupem, o Major Hernbeck me informou de que estavam a caminho. Vieram procurar o último agente, não é? Boa sorte para vocês. — A expressão bastante agradável mudou para zombaria idêntica à de Hernbeck, uma que a maioria dos agentes da base avançado fazia quando se referiam a Wufei. Os sentimentos de um Comandante eram contagiosos - o que ele pensava de um agente em geral se refletia de forma automática no comportamento dos seus comandados. E a atitude de _**'eu-me-basto'**_ de Wufei não tinha ajudado a conseguir amigos entre seus companheiros atuais de trabalho.

Duo sentiu a raiva fervilhando dentro de si - ele sequer precisava adivinhar o porquê de o homem estar zombando daquele jeito. Haviam visitado o escritório e apartamento de Wufei, na base, tentando adquirir informações sobre o amigo antes de irem para a selva, sob ordens estritas de Une de não fazerem nem dizerem nada que deixassem Hernbeck desconfiado. Ela o queria despreocupado. Haviam concordado em controlar a raiva que sentiam, apenas informando para o crápula que estavam agindo sob ordens para 'resgatar' Wufei, pois a perícia dele era necessária para uma missão altamente confidencial.

O homem não gostou. Não quisera deixá-los entrar no escritório minúsculo, não quisera dar-lhes instruções de como chegar ao pequeno apartamento de Wufei. Mas vira-se forçado a ceder – afinal, ordens de cooperação total vindas de Lady Une não eram ignoradas ou tratadas como algo sem importância. As coisas que eles encontraram e descobriram nesses dois lugares os deixaram mais enraivecidos do que nunca.

— Ele recebeu ordens de manter nossa chegada em segredo. — A voz de Heero soou gelada, perigosa.

O outro agente perdeu o sorriso sarcástico e engoliu em seco.

− Eu... Sou o único... Ele avisou apenas a mim, para que eu pudesse estar preparado caso precisassem de ajuda. Mas vocês sabem que não temos notícias de Chang faz semanas. A opinião dos Oficiais é que ele já deve estar morto há umas duas semanas, pelo menos. — Ele não entendeu as expressões súbitas nos rostos dos outros Preventers - uma mistura de medo, fúria, receio - de repente passou a desejar estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali.

— Por que você tem tantos suprimentos? — Os olhos aquamarines de Quatre haviam percorrido todo o conforto do acampamento, e agora olhavam para ele em surpresa.

— Eu vou ficar aqui pelo menos por uma semana. O Major Hernbeck não quis que eu corresse o risco de ficar sem algo que pudesse precisar. Ele cuida _muito bem_ de seus agentes. — O homem ergueu o queixo com um orgulho esnobe, seus olhos verificando o escasso equipamento que os quatro recém-chegados carregavam. Os pilotos trocaram olhares, lembrando-se da lista inacreditavelmente curta de equipamento que Wufei tivera permissão para levar, quando o haviam enviado para aquele lugar.

Trowa sacudiu a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente e gesticulou aos outros.

— Temos que ir.

— Sim. — Heero concordou. — Logo vai amanhecer.

Duo e Quatre desapareceram em meio à escuridão antes mesmo que ele terminasse a frase e Trowa seguiu-os rapidamente.

O agente permaneceu de pé, vendo-os sumir, então voltou-se para Heero:

— Achei… que iriam querer comer alguma coisa, antes de irem.

— Não. Mas... — Ele se aproximou, voz ameaçadora: — Se permanecer vivo, mantenha comida preparada. Esteja pronto para transmitir o sinal de resgate para o helicóptero no instante em que voltarmos. E me dê seu kit médico. — Ele vira o equipamento colocado em cima de um toco de árvore próximo ao fogo, ao lado de dois mini-kits de primeiros socorros.

O agente engasgou, sem entender.

— Meu... meu kit médico? Mas e se eu precisar dele?

— Estaremos de volta mais rápido do que imagina. Pode ficar com os kits de primeiros socorros. — Ele ignorou completamente os protestos do outro homem, caminhando até o local, pegando o equipamento e desaparecendo atrás dos amigos antes mesmo que o desnorteado agente pudesse segui-lo.

Uma vez juntos novamente na acolhedora escuridão, dividiu-os em dois grupos: Duo e ele, Quatre e Trowa. Seguiriam nas duas direções mais propensas a conduzi-los a Wufei; o kit de medicamentos também foi divido entre eles. Duo e Heero tomariam uma rota para o Sul, em direção ao rio, enquanto os outros iriam para o Oeste, em direção a algumas pequenas montanhas. Haveria grupos de mercenários em qualquer uma destas direções e Wufei provavelmente estaria vigiando-os.

 _ **Se ele estiver vivo.**_

Duo expulsou aquele pensamento de sua mente, ignorando a súbita sensação de náusea no estômago. Ele voltou os olhos violetas para o amigo, parceiro, amante.

— Heero?

Olhos azuis prussianos voltaram-se para ele, uma pergunta muda em suas profundezas.

— Se... Quando encontramos Fei... — Parou, um tanto inseguro. Eles nunca haviam realmente conversado sobre aquilo em voz alta, e não tinha certeza se o que vinha imaginando era real.

— Quando encontrarmos Wufei, não o deixaremos sozinho outra vez. — A voz de Heero estava tranqüila, determinada.

O coração de Duo libertou-se de uma restrição que sentia havia anos, e apesar da missão perigosa e da selva escura em que estavam, ele lançou ambos os braços ao redor de Heero e o beijou profundamente. Ele sentiu Heero sorrindo contra seus lábios e então devolver o beijo com paixão igual.

— Eu sabia que você se sentia do mesmo jeito. — Duo sorriu a ele, dentes brancos brilhando na escuridão. Durante a guerra, ele havia ficado dividido entre os dois, querendo Heero com tudo de si, mas desejando Wufei com uma paixão não menos intensa. Heero levara mais tempo para ceder, mas finalmente admitira que amava Duo, também.

Fei havia sido - difícil. Ele parecia ser tão emocional, tão sem controle com suas atitudes e pensamentos - demorou um pouco para perceberem que aquela era a sua máscara. O verdadeiro Wufei era o rapaz silencioso que se sentava enrolado no canto do sofá, lendo poesia; que se movia através de seus katas e treinos com a espada com a mesma leveza daqueles poemas; que compartilhava seus sorrisos reais, tímidos, de forma tão rara que que cada lembrança de um deles era preciosa.

O verdadeiro Wufei havia sido persuadido a jogar Twister com eles uma vez, quando estavam apenas os três, presos pela neve em um esconderijo modesto. Heero e Duo já eram amantes em segredo há quase um mês, e o jogo fora deixando-os insuportavelmente excitados. Deram graças pela roupa solta e morna, necessária para o tempo frio. Na terceira vez em que caíram em uma pilha retorcida no chão, Heero e Duo deram com ambos encarando Wufei - o adolescente chinês estava deitado, pernas torcidas em Duo, um dos braços preso debaixo de Heero. O cabelo de seda preto escapara do rabo-de-cavalo apertado, pequenos fios soltos colados adoravelmente contra a pele de cobre. Ele estava rindo, rindo de verdade, o som riso rico, gutural, os olhos negros sorrindo para o nada. Ele tinha ficado insuportavelmente lindo, e suas excitações haviam ficado num estado ainda pior. Ambos haviam encarado um ao outro em assombro, e corados, desviaram o olhar ao mesmo tempo, sem saber se estavam traindo um ao outro - ou se algo mais profundo, mais importante, estava acontecendo.

Wufei parecera sentir o súbito desconforto dos dois – desvencilhara-se deles e gaguejara uma desculpa, escapando para seu quarto. Na manhã seguinte, sua máscara estava firmemente no lugar e passaram-se semanas antes de verem o verdadeiro Wufei outra vez. Eles nunca haviam conversado sobre aquele momento em que o jogo de Twister se transformara em algo incrível, mas jamais o esqueceram. O coração de Duo sabia que Heero se sentira do mesmo jeito que ele, que 'ainda' se sentia da mesma forma, mas seu cérebro nunca permitira que o medo se afastasse o suficiente para perguntar.

— Talvez devêssemos agradecer a Hernbeck. Depois de matá-lo de pancada, lógico. — Duo pensou em voz alta, e Heero riu baixinho, tomando-lhe uma mão em uma das suas e pressionando-a, antes de soltá-la.

Por mais que ambos quisessem ter Wufei com eles, poder segurá-lo, amá-lo e saber ele estava seguro, descobriam que, sem esta missão, sem as maquinações do Major, poderiam nunca ter criado coragem para perguntar um ao outro, ou sequer admitir o objeto de suas fantasias secretas. Haviam admitido ser apaixonados um pelo outro depois da guerra, sentindo-se livres para avisar o universo inteiro que estavam juntos; haviam rido, deliciados, ao descobrir que Quatre e Trowa também tinham mantido segredos. Existia, no fundo, um pouco de alívio misturado com o deleite da descoberta: Quatre e Trowa, juntos, queria dizer que Wufei ainda estava livre.

Quando enfim a euforia de se admitirem abertamente apaixonados diminuiu um pouco, perceberam que Fei se distanciara. No início acreditavam – tendo discutido o assunto entre eles quatro – que talvez Wufei se sentisse desconfortável com a ideia de seus amigos serem gays. Mas ele nunca dera mostras de se sentir ameaçado quando o convidaram deliberadamente para lugares simpatizantes, onde podiam dar as mãos e trocar beijos carinhosos. Ele parecera muito feliz por eles nestas ocasiões - apenas... distante. Antes que conseguissem descobrir o que estava errado, ele fora designado temporariamente para uma base longínqua - e nunca mais voltara. Os e-mails enviados freqüentemente - muito freqüentemente, percebiam agora - eram respondidos com uma espécie de resposta padrão, automática, do tipo _'lamento, não estou disponível'_ , o que significava que Fei encontrava-se em missão. As poucas respostas que receberam foram salvas e guardadas, embora tivessem sido curtas e diretas ao ponto.

Um por um, acabaram por descobrir que seus e-mails eram redirecionados, e que qualquer tentativa de se comunicar com Wufei era fadada ao fracasso. Ligações via vídeofone eram atendidas por um assistente entediado que sempre os informava que Fei estava indisponível, _'fora da base', 'em reunião', 'em missão'_. E-mails enviados não funcionavam - nada mais que mensagens de erro eram suas respostas. Sentiam-se verdadeiros imbecis, agora, mas na ocasião estavam tão ocupados com as missões que recebiam e com seus pares, que a estranheza total da situação lhes passara despercebida. Quando enfim perceberam que não viam Wufei há quase nove meses, planejaram uma visita surpresa, solicitando então a Lady Une folgas simultâneas para os quatro - e receberam as informações que haviam implodido seu mundo tranquilo.

À lembrança de algumas informações de Sally, Duo aumentou a velocidade.

Heero não precisou perguntar por quê. Os mesmos pensamentos giravam sem parar em sua cabeça. Ele tinha bem menos experiência com emoções que Duo – justamente por isso levara tanto tempo para descobrir exatamente o que sentia pelo piloto chinês. Quando se deu conta que os sentimentos eram quase idênticos ao que sentia por Duo, ficara atônito. Agora que sabia que Duo sentia o mesmo, tudo o que ele queria era encontrar Wufei - _**o Wufei dos dois**_ \- e arrastá-lo para casa e mantê-lo seguro durante o resto de sua vida. Se encontrassem o seu cadáver... Não. Ele se recusou deixar a mente ir por esse caminho. Apenas assassinato e caos seria sua resposta. Os dois iriam achar Wufei - talvez doente, talvez ferido, talvez perfeitamente bem - mas ele estaria vivo. Um pensamento súbito lhe ocorreu, e aparentemente também para Duo, no mesmo momento.

— Ro... E se ele não quiser ficar conosco?

Heero grunhiu.

— Não planejo dar a ele uma escolha.

Seu amante achou graça.

— Nem eu. Vamos simplesmente ignorar qualquer objeção que ele possa ter. Mesmo que ele seja... hetero... — Esse era o medo mais profundo de Duo. Ele amava Wufei, poderia ser feliz tendo-o como um amigo, mas... mas ele _ **sentia desejo**_ por Fei, também. Queria-o desesperadamente. — Mesmo assim, ficaremos com ele. Certo, Ro?

— Inferno, sim. — Heero grunhiu, e Duo riu novamente.

— Já estou tendo visões de algemas e per... — Ele parou abruptamente e desapareceu de imediato na vegetação densa ao seu redor quando ouviram barulhos de passadas pesadas à frente. Não teve que olhar para saber que Heero se escondera do outro lado da senda que seguiam. Agachou-se na escuridão, observando, desejando que fosse Wufei, mas sabendo muito bem que o amigo jamais faria barulho assim.

Dois mercenários emergiram da folhagem, conversando em voz alta, descuidados.

— Patrulhas estúpidas. Não tem nada aqui.

— Alguém está nos sabotando.

— Não é o jeito dos Preventers. Eles veem e nos explodem, não ficam indo-e-voltando desse jeito. Alguém sem armas ou equipamento apropriado é que está fazendo isso. Algum aldeão da vila que atacamos, eu diria.

— Lembra do guri que vimos umas duas semanas atrás?

— Aquele chinesinho?

Cada músculo no corpo de Duo enrijeceu.

— Ele mesmo. Adoraria encontrá-lo novamente. Ele não escaparia duas vezes de mim.

— Nem de mim. Eu o deixaria bem guardadinho na minha barraca. Será que ele é aldeão?

— E o que mais seria? É novinho demais para ser um Preventer. Muito inteligente, também. Some como fosse uma sombra. Não fazia ideia que havia orientais na aldeia.

— Acho que vi alguns. Mas japas, se não me engano.

O outro homem grunhiu em resposta.

— Quer dar uma procurada por ele por aí?

— Estamos em patrulha, cara.

— E daí? Podemos patrulhar na margem do rio, ora. Marcus o viu umas duas vezes por lá.

— Conseguiu pegar ele?

— Nah. Aquele peste é mais escorregadio que uma doninha.

O outro homem riu, uma risada profunda e feia.

— Vou ver se ele é escorregadio _**naquele lugar**_ também...

As vozes de ambos foram sumindo à medida que se distanciavam.

Duo deslizou da cobertura e encarou Heero, que emergiu das sombras. Sem trocar uma única palavra eles dispararam para o rio, abandonando a trilha sinuosa que os mercenários estavam seguindo a favor de um atalho direto em meio à vegetação. Eles tinham que chegar lá primeiro – _**tinham**_ que encontrar Fei primeiro.

.

* * *

Continua…

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Alone (Little Mouse – Cap. 04 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Jinkies (Blue_Soaring – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 02 – Caps 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Extras 01 e 02 – Extra 01 postado)**

 **Jornada (Fic escrita especialmente para o Projeto Pilotos GW– Cap 02 postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap.** **Único postado** **)**


	6. Alone - Cap 05

_**.**_

* * *

.

 **ALONE**

.

 **Autora:** Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 1x2, 3x4, 1x2x5

 **Avisos:** ação, tensão, angústia, pós-guerras, trio.

 **Censura:** violência, palavrões e lemon [trio].

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Bem que eu queria, maaaaas...

 **Nota da Autora:** esta é a minha primeira fanfic. Os capítulos são ridiculamente curtos, mas eles vão melhorando com as postagens [espero ^^]. Ainda assim, tem um lugar muito especial no meu coração. Por favor, sejam gentis. Ela foi betada recentemente.

.

 **Nota da Tradutora Illy-chan:**

a tradução de **Alone** [este capítulo e os futuros] serão dedicados à duas fãs da fic:

 **Keiko Maxwell & Asuka Maxwell!**

 **KEIKO!**

 **A fic é sua, Darling, mas espero que não se importe em dividi-la com a Asuka também, ohhohohohoho! *_***

.

* * *

 **ALONE**

 _ **SOZINHO**_

 **Por Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 05 – Às margens do rio.**

* * *

.

Wufei chegou às margens do rio quando o amanhecer tingia as copas das árvores. Lentamente subiu em uma determinada árvore até seu esconderijo lá no alto, cada parte do corpo tremendo com dor profunda e sentindo-se na mais completa e total exaustão. Era frustrante, sabia; estava prestes a completar a missão, finalmente encontrara o Chefe e conseguira dar uma boa olhada nele – o suficiente para conseguir identificá-lo. Contara que a descarga de adrenalina na que ele vinha operando durante o dia e noite anteriores haveria de mantê-lo em pé até que pudesse colocar o Plano B em ação e escapar daquela selva em direção uma cidade aproximadamente a vinte milhas de distância. Mas parecia estar ser sorte – não conseguiria ir a lugar algum sem descansar.

Ele se instalou no acolhedor espaço de um galho enorme, apoiando as costas contra o tronco da árvore. Era um espaço quase tão largo quanto um futon e havia aprendido durante o último mês a dormir nele sem cair e se matar.

O que seria uma forma ridiculamente desonrosa de morrer.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um raro momento de diversão. Envolveu os braços em volta de si mesmo, contente pelo sol estar surgindo, ansioso para que o frio que enregelava sua pele fosse embora, desejoso que pudesse ser expulso de sua alma. Suspirou, contorcendo-se um pouco enquanto tentava se sentir confortável. Havia ido a cada um dos seus outros esconderijos depois que a reunião do Chefe com seus asseclas enfim terminara, na tarde anterior, eliminando todo e qualquer rastro de sua presença que conseguira achar. Depois de descansar, faria o mesmo ali – não seria mais do que enfiar a mínima quantidade de comida que conseguira encontrar na floresta em sua mochila, seguidos dos restos de sua camisa extra. Ele os tinha razoavelmente bem escondidos neste exato momento, assim não conseguia se forçar a se preocupar muito que alguém os achasse. Não importava a satisfação de missão completa ou saber que, se morresse agora, outro agente teria que começar tudo de novo – ele queria descansar... _**iria**_ descansar e o universo podia explodir, que não dava a mínima.

Esgotado, permitiu que os olhos irritados se fechassem.

.

* * *

.

Heero encontrou a camisa primeiro – trapos que na verdade eram pouco mais que mangas conectadas à faixa do pescoço, meticulosamente dobrados e escondidos debaixo de um arbusto. Mostrou-os a Duo, sabendo que ambos a reconheciam. Era uma camiseta cinza claro que possuía caracteres chineses. Ambos a detestavam por não combinar com a pele dourada de Wufei e deixá-lo com aspecto doentio. Duo fez uma careta, mostrando que estava satisfeito pela malfadada camisa estar detonada e Heero sorriu de volta. De repente sentiram-se exultantes – aqueles restos não se encontravam ali por duas ou mais semanas. Dois dias, talvez, não muito tempo mais. Fei estava vivo até recentemente.

Duo encontrou a comida escondida um pouco depois. Cuidadosamente ocultada nas raízes de uma grande árvore, só conseguiu descobri-las ao reconhecer um sinal que utilizavam durante a guerra: ramos entrelaçados em um determinado padrão casual que servia para marcar posição. Olhos não treinados em rápida inspeção pela folhagem jamais encontrariam o sinal, a menos que soubesse o que estava procurando. Ambos encararam os escassos pedaços de fruta murchas e raízes comestíveis. Se era com aquilo que Wufei estava sobrevivendo... Olhos azuis, de tonalidades diferentes, se encontraram e a procura de ambos ficou ainda mais urgente.

Ainda estavam procurando rastros de Wufei quando ouviram novamente as vozes dos dois mercenários de mais cedo, rindo e comentando o que fariam se encontrassem sua presa. Algo improvável, por causa de quão alto era o barulho que faziam. Duo e Heero foram forçados a se separar e encontrar cobertura, o olhar de um advertindo o outro para ter cuidado.

Duo agachou-se de encontro a uma árvore, observando para ver se um dos homens entrava em seu raio de visão. Foi pego completamente desprevenido por uma mão que se esgueirou, envolveu-se ao redor de sua trança e puxou-a para cima com toda força. Ele ergueu a cabeça até dar com um par de olhos cor de ônix olhando para baixo, encontrando seus olhos violetas estreitados de raiva. Um segundo depois os mesmos olhos violetas arregalaram-se de surpresa e da mais completa e absoluta alegria, um sorriso aliviado quase dividindo seu rosto ao meio.

Outra risada dos mercenários ainda invisíveis pela vegetação fez Wufei reagir.

— Sobe logo! — Ordenou ele, movimentando os lábios sem fazer som e puxando-lhe a traça novamente.

Duo ficou mais do que feliz em obedecer. Ágil, acompanhou-o, subindo árvore acima até chegar aos galhos mais largos e ao maior que Wufei estava se escondendo e foi sua vez de pegar o rapaz mais baixo de surpresa quando o envolveu em um abraço de urso daqueles de quebrar ossos à altura dos ombros.

— Nunca mais _**ouse**_ fazer isso conosco outra vez! — Duo sussurrou em seu ouvido, a respiração quente na pele de Wufei fazendo o rapaz arrepiar-se.

— Fazer _**o quê**_ outra vez? — Ele sussurrou de volta, mas não esperou por uma resposta.

Os dois mercenários finalmente apareceram e ele rapidamente puxou Duo junto consigo contra o tronco de árvore, ignorando o fato que o outro rapaz ainda tinha os braços firmemente ao seu redor, sem intenção alguma de soltá-lo. Eles assistiram e escutaram até os dois homens - que nunca pensaram em olhar para cima – desaparecerem de vista. Wufei estava inclinado a esperar mais tempo para certificar-se de que eles não voltariam; Duo não. Dedos esbeltos envolveram-se ao redor do queixo de Wufei, trazendo o rosto do chinês de volta ao seu. Então, para total e completo espanto de Wufei, lábios macios pressionaram-se contra os seus em um beijo desesperado, necessitado.

Duo não lhe deu uma chance de responder – tinha medo de que não o fizesse. Ele se afastou quase imediatamente após beijá-lo, seu coração e libido gritando de raiva.

— Nunca mais – _**nunca mais**_ nos faça se preocupar com você desse jeito. Entendeu? — Novamente não esperou por uma resposta: — Você fica aqui. E estou falando _**sério**_ , Fei. — Ele deslizou pelos galhos árvore abaixo e foi à procura de Heero.

Wufei fitou o nada por uns momentos, a mente em branco com o choque.

 _ **~Duo... acabou de me beijar?~**_

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, pasmo.

 _ **~Não. Bem, sim, ele estava preocupado. Por que eles estavam preocupados comigo? Só estava preocupado, é tudo. Duo... faz coisas... estranhas... malucas... quando está chateado.~**_

Ele se forçou a ignorar uma minúscula sensação de prazer, esfregando o peito contra uma dor inexplicável e repentina. _ **~Baka~**_. Ele ignorou o comando de Duo, deslizando silenciosamente da árvore e ficando de pé, imóvel, por um momento. Seu equilíbrio ameaçou abandoná-lo, as pernas sem forças. _**~Não descansei o suficiente**_.~ Não tinha nem certeza se havia conseguido descansar, na verdade. Num segundo, tinha fechado os olhos; no seguinte, despertara ao som trazido pelo vento de vozes masculinas discutindo como estuprariam alguma vítima que estavam caçando. Ele sentira uma pena incomensurável por quem quer que fosse e permaneceu imóvel lá em cima, aguardando que se distanciassem. O que as vozes descreviam soava horrível – e algumas descrições pareciam impossíveis. Fora quando vira...

Sacudiu a cabeça – precisava pegar os poucos suprimentos que deixara escondidos e ir embora daquele lugar. Se Duo e Heero estivessem mesmo ali em alguma missão, eram mais do que capazes de terminá-la sem ele. Se quisessem ajuda, lhes daria todas as informações que tinha sobre a área, mas não se enganava pensando que seria capaz de ajudá-los de uma forma física. Ele estava perigosamente próximo a um esgotamento. Deu um passo trêmulo, cuidadoso. ~ _ **Sim, definitivamente no fundo do poço**_.~ O próximo passo foi mais fácil, e o próximo, um pouco mais. Ele deu aproximadamente uma dúzia de deles na vegetação em direção ao abrigo em meio às raízes, em silêncio, antes de dois pares de braços familiares passarem ao seu redor, puxando-o firmemente de encontro aos seus amigos.

— Você **não** escuta bem, não é, Fei? — A voz de Duo soou suave contra sua têmpora.

— Não escuta _**ninguém**_. — A voz de Heero um resmungo contra o topo de sua cabeça, os braços fortes estranhamente bem-vindos ao redor dos seus ombros.

De repente Wufei viu-se sem saber como manter-se de pé – saber que estava seguro fez o peso dos últimos meses simplesmente desabarem em cima dele. Seus joelhos viraram água, o chão desapareceu. Os outros dois sentiram quando ele desmaiou, e os braços de ambos pressionaram suavemente ao seu redor.

— Shhhh... Tudo bem, Fei. Estamos com você.

Essas foram as últimas palavras que ele se lembrou de ouvir por um bom tempo. Uma suave escuridão envolveu-se ao seu redor e o submergiu dentro dela.

.

* * *

Continua…

Nota da Tradutora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

.


	7. Alone - Cap 06

_**.**_

* * *

.

 **ALONE**

.

 **Autora:** Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 1x2, 3x4, 1x2x5

 **Avisos:** ação, tensão, angústia, pós-guerras, trio.

 **Censura:** violência, palavrões e lemon [trio].

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Bem que eu queria, maaaaas...

 **Nota da Autora:** esta é a minha primeira fanfic. Os capítulos são ridiculamente curtos, mas eles vão melhorando com as postagens [espero ^^]. Ainda assim, tem um lugar muito especial no meu coração. Por favor, sejam gentis. Ela foi betada recentemente.

.

 **Nota da Tradutora Illy-chan:**

a tradução de **Alone** [este capítulo e os futuros] serão dedicados à duas fãs da fic:

 **Keiko Maxwell & Asuka Maxwell!**

 **Honra, viu, ter as duas escritoras Maxwells do fandom nacional de GW como fãs de Alone! *_***

 **KEIKO!**

 **E a situação só se complica ainda mais, Keiko! Vai preparando teu coração!**

 **.**

* * *

 **ALONE**

 _ **SOZINHO**_

 **Por Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 06 – Acampamento**

* * *

.

Duo e Heero permaneceram juntos por um momento, apenas segurando o rapaz inconsciente em seus braços. Ambos desejavam poder verter suas forças no corpo esguio e esgotado que pressionavam perto dos seus corações. Heero forçou-se a afastar-se do pungente abraço e facilmente ergue Wufei, embalando-o como uma criança contra o peito. Duo estende uma mão e afasta algumas mechas que haviam escapado do rabo de cavalo improvisado do rosto de Wufei.

― Ele está tão magro.

― Muito. ― Heero concorda. Parecia estar embalando uma _**criança**_ nos braços.

― Mas não tem febre.

― Isso é bom.

― Sim. ― Os dedos esbeltos de Duo deslizam por uma das faces encovadas. ― Verificar por danos?

― Vamos voltar para o acampamento primeiro. Avise Trowa.

Duo puxou o comunicador do cinto e falou nele em voz baixa.

― T? Encomenda recuperada.

― _D? ―_ A voz estática respondeu, alívio claramente audível mesmo através do minúsculo comunicador. _― Ótimo. Próxima fase?_

― Encontro no Clube de Campo.

― _Roger._

Uma nova voz soou:

― _D? Q. Estatus da encomenda?_

― Situação desconhecida. Ligeiramente avariada.

― _Funcional?_

― Inicialmente.

― _Roger. Desligando._ ― O comunicador silenciou.

Duo trocou um olhar de relance com Heero, e ambos começaram a voltar pela vegetação da floresta, Duo indo primeiro e com cuidado, atento para não deixarem sinais ou galhos quebrados que pudessem servir de pistas para os dois mercenários na área. Mais uma vez, evitaram deliberadamente trilhas e caminhos, chegando ao acampamento bem mais tarde que os outros dois parceiros. Wufei não tinha acordara nem mesmo uma vez, o que lhes aumentara ainda mais a preocupação. O dia já ia pela metade quando enfim adentraram os limites da área do acampamento, e Trowa e Quatre levantaram-se de imediato. O outro agente não estava à vista em lugar algum.

― Ele foi fazer um reconhecimento. Faz mais barulho do que uma manada de elefantes ― explicou Quatre, estendendo um cobertor no chão para Heero depositar seu precioso fardo em cima. Todos conseguiram sua primeira e boa olhada em Wufei sob a luz clara do sol e os quatro rostos ficaram sombrios. O próprio rosto de Wufei estava pálido, com círculos escuros sob os olhos, faces encovadas e praticamente pele e osso. Só agora tinham dimensão o quão magro ele estava e seus corações doeram com a constatação. Quatre posicionou-se de joelhos ao lado dele e começou a correr as mãos por cima do corpo do amigo, verificando primeiro pernas e braços em busca de lesões e depois movendo-se para o torso.

Quando ele alcançou o lado esquerdo de sua caixa toráxica, Wufei gemeu e por reflexo, mãos esbeltas empurraram as suas, sem que o adolescente chinês acordasse. Quatre firmou as mãos na camiseta, rasgando-a, encontrando três coisas que eles ainda não sabiam.

Primeira: Wufei estava ferido. Seu tórax encontrava-se envolto em tiras de um tecido cinza sujo e a pouca pele que conseguiam ver estava escura de contusões.

Segunda: ele era maravilhosamente musculoso - eles nunca o tinham visto sem uma camiseta, antes. Seu tórax era esculpido com músculos tonificados, duros, que davam uma forma enganadoramente esguia, em vez de volumosa.

Terceira... Wufei tinha uma tatuagem. Não conseguiam discerni-la direito – contusões e sujeira escondiam os detalhes. Uma cobra, talvez, com a cauda em torno de seu umbigo e o corpo enrolado no lado direito de suas costas.

― Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma. ― Quatre declarou o óbvio ao mesmo tempo em que sacava uma faca e com rápidos movimentos cortava as bandagens. Elas haviam sido amarradas de uma forma complicada e ele estava pouco disposto a desperdiçar tempo só para tirá-las. Sem dizer que jamais iria enfaixar seu amigo com aqueles trapos sujos novamente.

As costelas reveladas eram dolorosamente visíveis, o lado esquerdo azul e inchado. Uma ferida superficial de bala, bem mais que apenas um arranhão, aparecia no topo do lado direito do tórax. Essa tinha pelo menos uma semana, talvez mais; encontrava-se coberta de sangue seco e parecia um pouco infeccionada. Trowa virou-se para o equipamento médico, voltando com várias garrafas de água mineral e gazes.

Quatre derramou água sobre um pano, então colocou-o suavemente sobre a ferida. Assim que suas mãos ficaram livres, Trowa lhe entregou toalhinhas antissépticas e se afastou para aquecer mais água. Heero e Duo, sabendo que não eram necessários, simplesmente agacharam-se para assistir enquanto os amigos cuidavam de Wufei, limpando a sujeira e os encardidos, soltando suavemente o sangue seco e limpando o corte em sua extensão. Quatre posicionou uma bandagem limpa enquanto Trowa espalhava um pouco de pomada cuidadosamente sobre as costelas inchadas; só então Quatre começou a envolver o tórax cuidadosamente com a brilhante gaze branca.

― Sally ficaria tãããão orgulhosa de você dois ― Comentou Duo, brincando, estendendo um dedo para acariciar bem de leve as bordas da tatuagem. Ainda havia um caleidoscópio de contusões amarelas, roxas e pretas no estômago e nos lados de Wufei que o impedia de ver a verdadeira forma.

Heero bufou com uma risada à sua última observação.

― Sally estaria surtando com a falta de equipamentos e condições primitivas.

― Verdade. ― Quatre achou graça.

Uma súbita explosão de sons vindos da borda do acampamento alertou a todos, inclusive Wufei, que acordou, piscando olhos negros enevoados para olhar ao redor enquanto lutava para sentar-se. Ágil, Quatre pôs uma mão em seu ombro, forçando-o a permanecer deitado ao mesmo tempo em que sua outra mão puxava automaticamente uma arma do coldre na perna, apontando-a, junto com as dos demais, para o trecho da floresta de onde parecia que uma dúzia de inimigos saltaria sobre eles a qualquer instante.

Um momento depois o agente dos Preventers apareceu no campo de visão do grupo, ofegante, pedaços de ramos e restos de folhas grudados em si.

― Oh, olá de novo! ― Cumprimentou Duo e Heero, limpando os braços ao se aproximar. ― Eu me perdi na volta, hahaha! ― Seus olhos caíram sobre o cobertor e ficaram frios como gelo. ― Chang. ― Reconheceu-o, o desprezo voltando a tomar suas feições novamente.

Wufei o encarou.

― Osborne. ― Sua voz era baixa, cansada. ― Por que diabos mandaram justo _você_ para cá?

Quatre quase deu risada. Ele não mudara em nada. _Um doce de pessoa_ , o Wufei deles.

Osborne se irritou.

― Alguém tinha que vir e terminar a _sua_ missão. Você não nos contatava há semanas!

― Eu avisei... o rádio não estava... funcionando. Não importa... A missão... está completa. ― Ele parou, olhou ao redor, confirmando que todos os outros quatro pilotos estavam lá e fechou os olhos, relaxando no cobertor.

Quatre pôs-se de pé e foi ajudar Trowa, que estava guardando os suprimentos médicos. Duo e Heero assumiram posição na borda do cobertor oposta à que estavam antes, ficando assim entre Wufei e Osborne. Trowa cutucou o namorado, indicando os outros dois com um gesto de cabeça. Quatre espiou e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

― Eu sabia ― ele sussurrou e Trowa assentiu.

Osborne continuou a fazer comentários depreciativos sobre Wufei.

― Não acredito que vocês realmente precisem dele para uma missão. Que tipo de perícias _ele_ tem? O Major Hernbeck diz que ele mal consegue retornar das próprias missões vivo. Se não fosse o status de ex-piloto gundam, já teria aberto mão dele há muito tempo. Vocês sabem que ele é gay, certo?

Este comentário conseguiu uma reação. Os quatro pilotos voltaram-se contra ele.

― Como... Como você sabe disso? ― Duo conseguiu manter a esperança agonizante fora do seu tom de voz por um triz. As mãos de Heero apertaram o cobertor com tanta força que as juntas ficaram brancas.

― Ou bi, pelo menos. Foi isso o que resultou no laudo psicológico. ― Osborne fez um gesto com a cabeça, como se aceitando algo que não pudesse mudar.

― Mesmo? ― A voz de Quatre soou, gelada. ― O psicólogo de vocês fica mostrando os resultados dos testes para todos na base?

Os outros três mantiveram os rostos deliberadamente inexpressivos enquanto aguardavam a resposta.

― Não, claro que não. Mas o Major Hernbeck... ― quatro pessoas ali estavam ficando literalmente enojadas só de ouvir aquele nome. ― Ele achou que deveríamos saber. Assim, se Chang viesse dar em cima de alguém que não estivesse interessado, essa pessoa não teria medo de denunciar um ex-piloto de Gundam e ele poderia sofrer medidas disciplinares.

― E ele fez isso? ― A voz anasalada de Heero era completamente impassível.

― Não. ― Osborne parecia quase lamentar. ― Ainda não. Mas levou muitas, mesmo assim.

― Em missões.

― Não. ― Osborne discordou de Duo. ― O Major não o envia em muitas missões, já que ele não segue ordens. Tillman, o assistente do Major, diz que Chang usa seu status de guerra para viver saindo de licença extra. É um moleque preguiçoso, isso sim. ― Deu uma risada de escárnio e Duo quase colocou tudo a perder. Ele começou a se erguer decidido a fazê-lo engolir os próprios dentes e apenas a mão rápida e ágil de Heero o manteve em seu lugar. Duo voltou-se para ele e o japonês discretamente apontou para o comunicador. Estava ligado e gravando. O piloto de L2 piscou, depois virou-se para Quatre e Trowa. Os dois seguiram seu olhar para a minúscula luz vermelha no aparelho preto.

 _Mantenham-no falando. Quanto mais provas, melhor._

― Então... O Major lhes disse que Chang é só um gay preguiçoso? ― Quatre começou, sem sequer olhar para Osborne. ― Engraçado, ele não me pareceu nada preguiçoso durante a guerra.

O outro agente bufou.

― Provavelmente foi inteligente o suficiente para esconder. De jeito nenhum deixariam um moleque gay pilotar um Gundam. Isso é trabalho de homem. ― Deu-se ares de importância, como se tivesse certeza que _ele_ teria sido o escolhido, caso Wufei tivesse sido descoberto.

Duo quase perdeu o controle - os Doutores sabiam sobre suas próprias preferências e elas jamais haviam sido vistas como um problema. Mas deliciou-se mentalmente ao pensar no que aquele imbecil pomposo faria, se descobrisse que cada um dos quatro homens que estavam com ele naquela clareira preferiam homens. O imbecil teria um ataque do coração provavelmente.

.

* * *

Continua...

 **Notas da Tradutora - Illy-chan:**

O Quatre reconhecendo que nosso Chang continua _um doce de pessoa_ me fez rachar de rir, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

E amores... O Duo tendo que se contentar em passar só o dedo pela tatoo do Fei quando na verdade, bem, deixa para os capítulos mais para frente, ne? Hohohohho


	8. Alone - Cap 07

_**.**_

* * *

.

 **ALONE**

.

 **Autora:** Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 1x2, 3x4, 1x2x5

 **Avisos:** ação, tensão, angústia, pós-guerras, trio.

 **Censura:** violência, palavrões e lemon [trio].

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Bem que eu queria, maaaaas...

 **Nota da Autora:** esta é a minha primeira fanfic. Os capítulos são ridiculamente curtos, mas eles vão melhorando com as postagens [espero ^^]. Ainda assim, tem um lugar muito especial no meu coração. Por favor, sejam gentis. Ela foi betada recentemente.

.

 **Nota da Tradutora Illy-chan:**

a tradução de **Alone** [este capítulo e os futuros] serão dedicados à duas fãs da fic:

 **Keiko Maxwell & Asuka Maxwell!**

 **Honra, viu, ter as duas escritoras Maxwells do fandom nacional de GW como fãs de Alone! *_***

 **KEIKO!**

 **Prevendo o coração da Keiko explodindo no fim deste cap – ops! Escapou O_O**

 **E o da Asuka, então?**

.

* * *

 **ALONE**

 _ **SOZINHO**_

 **Por Little Mouse [a.k.a. elfnigth]**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 07 – Traição**

* * *

.

Wufei lutou para voltar à consciência através da abençoada escuridão que o envolvia. Ele se sentia lento, pesado - como se o sangue em suas veias fosse grosso demais para o coração bombear. Forçou as pálpebras pesadas abrirem à luz suave da noite. Viu Osborne enrolado em um saco para dormir, roncando satisfeito, enquanto seus quatro amigos encontravam-se sentados ao redor de uma pequena fogueira, compartilhando suas rações em silêncio. Entrecerrou os olhos, preferindo observá-los sem que soubessem que estava acordado. Sentira saudades de vê-los – queria suprir essa saudade antes de ter que conversar e interagir com eles. Sabia que seria bem estranho, após nove meses; sentia um pouco de medo e incerteza com a perspectiva de exigirem uma explicação para seu silêncio.

Não sabia como explicar o assédio do Major Hernbeck. Não tinha desculpa alguma para o porquê de ter permitido que aquilo continuasse.

 _ **~ '**_ **Não dou a mínima'** _ **seria uma desculpa válida? ~**_

Mas talvez eles não soubessem. Talvez fosse realmente uma coincidência todos estarem ali. Talvez tivessem sido enviados até lá, assim como Osborne, por superiores que acreditavam que ele fracassara na missão. Bem, se fosse esse mesmo o caso, ficariam felizes em voltar para casa. Com sorte, voltariam bem depressa.

 _ **~ Queria que ficassem para sempre.~**_

Não, não era o que queria! Podia não dar a mínima à sua vida na base, mas encarava a perspectiva de voltar ao status da quinta roda com absoluta falta de entusiasmo. Talvez devesse dar baixa nos Preventers, ir embora e começar a viver em outro lugar. Algum lugar perto do oceano, ele gostava muito do mar...

Do nada, Duo estava pairando sobre ele.

— Oi, Wu-man. Sei que está acordado. Topa comer alguma coisa?

Balançou a cabeça, negando, mas ao que parecia, não teria escolha ali. Mãos fortes suavemente ergueram sua cabeça e ombros e os apoiaram no colo de Heero, enquanto Duo lhe oferecia uma colherada com um líquido escuro. Devia ficar irritado com os dois por tratarem-no como se fosse uma criança, mas a primeira tentativa de erguer uma das mãos para afastá-los falhou totalmente. Seus membros mais pareciam ser feitos de chumbo.

— Vamos, Fei, abra — pediu Duo em voz baixa, tocando a borda da colher em seus lábios. Wufei suspirou e abriu a boca, revirando acintosamente os olhos ao ver o sorriso imediato de Duo.

— Ei, isso significa que posso te chamar de _Wu-baby_ também?

— Maxwell. — Ele conseguiu rosnar um tom de advertência na voz ainda fraca antes de uma segunda colherada entrar em sua boca. Duo lhe deu um daqueles sorrisos megawatts dele.

— Jurooo que _**quase**_ senti falta disso. Ninguém no universo consegue dizer meu sobrenome desse jeito!

Wufei estava cansado demais para revirar os olhos novamente. Precisava de toda sua energia para focalizar em engolir o líquido morno que Duo continuava lhe dando. O amigo pareceu perceber e calou-se, concentrando-se na tarefa. Depois da sétima ou oitava colherada Wufei sentiu um sono repentino puxar suas pálpebras para baixo e recusou-se a abrir a boca na próxima vez que a colher tocou nela.

— Por favor, Fei, você tomou muito pouco.

A frase em voz baixa fez um Trowa e um Quatre preocupados aparecerem em seu raio de visão. O loiro inclinou-se para ele e pousou uma mão suave na testa de Wufei.

— Ele está com um pouco de febre.

Isso trouxe uma mão de Heero também à sua testa e ele grunhiu, concordando. Trowa desapareceu, voltando com um pequeno termômetro. Wufei pressionou os lábios - ele não precisava de tudo aquilo! - mas não importava. Era um termômetro com bateria e foi colocado em seu ouvido. Sentiu-se estúpido por um momento e desejou, com todo seu ser, ter forças para virar a cabeça. Não conseguia entender porque se sentia tão drenado e vazio daquele jeito. Ele tivera energia o suficiente para funcionar na noite anterior.

— Está alta. — Trowa avisou, curto e direto ao ponto como sempre.

— Qual a previsão para a chegada do helicóptero? — Duo perguntou, encostando uma mão em uma das faces de Wufei.

— Amanhecer.

— Não podem chegar mais cedo?

Quatre relanceou o olhar ao Osborne ainda roncando e baixou ainda mais o tom de voz.

— Só podemos solicitar ao Major. Não podemos pedir diretamente a Une sem passar por ele. Ele teima em dizer que não há helicópteros disponíveis até o amanhecer. — O loiro fechou a cara ao reportar o fato. Todos haviam visto uma meia dúzia de helicópteros no chão, ao pousarem no pequeno aeroporto da base. Alguns pareciam estar estacionados lá há muito tempo.

Wufei havia desistido de tentar acompanhar a conversa. Ele estava focalizando em Osborne, algo sobre o homem estava incomodando-o. Não conseguia... lembrar bem... Alguma coisa a respeito da única missão que fizera com o outro homem...

— Duo!

Seu sussurro foi o bastante para gelar os quatro ex-pilotos.

— Que foi, Fei? — O rapaz de trança se inclinou para ouvir a voz lânguida.

— Osborne... ele... ele não... — Wufei respirou fundo, sentindo-se lutar contra o sono, a cabeça nadando no nada.

— Fei? Não o quê? O que tem ele? — A voz de Duo era um sussurro urgente em seu ouvido.

— R... ronca. Ele... não ronca...

Os quatro voltaram as cabeças em direção ao outro agente – apenas para encontrá-lo apontando cuidadosamente uma arma para eles.

— Ora, ora... Não olhem para mim deste jeito, rapazes. Deveriam ter imaginado que o Major não mandaria um idiota tão imprestável para a selva, hã? Afastem-se do Chang, como bons garotos.

Eles hesitaram, e o agente baixou perigosamente a mira da arma.

— Vamos lá... Não querem que o pequeno Chang aí leve um tiro em uma perna ou num braço, querem? Andem, afastem-se dele.

Relutantes os quatro obedecem e ficam imóveis enquanto o inimigo se aproxima do companheiro deitado. O agente estende uma mão, para erguer uma pálpebra do piloto chinês.

— Muito bem. Vejo que tomou mais do caldo do que eu esperava. Tomou tudo, não foi?

Duo baixou o olhar para o recipiente em suas mãos, quase cheio ainda. Fei mal havia tomado algumas colheradas. Se Osborne acreditasse que ele tinha tomado tudo... Disfarçadamente, derramou a maior parte do líquido na lama enquanto o agente mais velho ainda estava olhava Wufei.

— O que você botou nela? — Quatre forçou as palavras através dos lábios.

— Um sedativo leve, misturado à sopa. Nada com que se preocupar.

— Nada com se preocupar?! — Quatre quase gritou. — Nas condições em que ele está? Um sedativo pode _matá-lo_!

— Ei, calminha aí, loiro! Foi um sedativo leve, já disse! Precisamos saber o que ele viu nesta missão antes de alguma coisa... sabe como é... _acontecer_.

Havia uma ameaça implícita em sua voz e os pilotos trocaram olhares entre si.

— O que quer dizer? — A voz de Heero soou gelada e sem emoções, como sempre.

— Ah, nada demais. Só um... acordo entre os mercenários e alguns de nós, Preventers. Nada que possa preocupar suas cabecinhas. Já a cabeça de Chang... — Ele bateu levemente na cabeça de Wufei com uma mão áspera. — Vamos dizer que depende de quão bem ele vai cooperar.

— Eu... anotei tudo... — A voz de Wufei era suave, sonhadora. Estava aparentemente no limite da consciência.

— O quê?! Escreveu? Onde está? — Quando Wufei não respondeu à ordem exigente, Osborne começou a procurar em seu corpo, de forma rude.

Wufei encolheu-se instintivamente quando a mão apalpou suas costelas. Heero rosnou.

— Ah, perdão! Dói? — A mão pairou acima das costelas machucadas por um segundo, então pressionou-as com força.

Wufei arqueou-se para cima, lábios fortemente apertados contendo um grito. A visão escureceu, e lutou contra a inconsciência. Ouviu vagamente Duo gritar, sentiu o movimento do braço de Osbourne e esperou, o coração batendo enlouquecido, pelo som de um tiro.

Que não aconteceu.

Ele agarrou-se ferozmente à consciência, abrindo os olhos para ver Osborne acima de si, um braço ao redor do seu pescoço, colando-o nele... E a arma na outra mão apertada firmemente contra sua têmpora.

— Isso mesmo: tentem outra coisa e o chinesinho bonitinho aqui fica sem os miolos.

 _ **~ Imbecil. Espera... Chinesinho bonitinho?~**_

— Solte-o.

A voz de Heero - Wufei não conseguia focar a visão o suficiente para identificar os amigos como algo mais do que borrões, mas conhecia suas vozes de cor.

— Por que eu faria isso? Acha que quero perder meu salvo conduto? Acha que quero explicar por que não completei a _'minha'_ missão?

O braço de Osborne apertou, aumentando a pressão contra o pescoço de Wufei. Ele já estava respirando com dificuldade naquela posição humilhante, aquilo não estava ajudando. Sua visão ameaçou escurecer mais uma vez, e ele se forçou a ficar acordado.

— Por que se preocupa tanto com o que ele viu? Cada construção nesta maldita selva está listada no Quartel General dos Preventers.

Quatre... Ou Duo? Seus ouvidos estavam com um zumbido estranho.

Osborne bufou.

— Não damos a mínima para as _construções_ que ele viu. Mas se completou a missão, ele sabe **quem** é o Chefe. Não vou deixá-lo ir, a menos que concordem em cooperar.

— Amigo. Não somos imbecis. Somos pilotos de Gundam, lembra? Você não vai liberá-lo coisa nenhuma. Vai matá-lo mesmo, então para quê cooperarmos? Melhor atirar nele de uma vez do que perder tempo levando-o para algum lugar para ser torturado.

 _ **~ Deuses!, obrigado, Duo... ~**_

Wufei reencontrou um pouco de forças no sarcasmo tão característico do outro – e foi mais do que suficiente. Pegando Osborne de surpresa, retorceu-se e soltou a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava para baixo, escapando do seu aperto. O idiota no mínimo acreditara que estava dopado demais para tentar escapar - apesar da pressão, estivera apenas segurando-o. Ele caiu no chão e rolou, afastando-se, contando com os amigos para cuidarem da arma enquanto o agente ainda estivesse surpreso. Ele ouviu gritos, barulho de luta, e subitamente, um estrondo repentino próximo à sua cabeça, seguido por uma chuva de areia e sujeira. Ele gritou e rolou de novo, atingindo a vegetação rasteira da floresta e entrando por ela, uma explosão súbita de adrenalina fazendo-o ficar de pé e correr.

 _ ** __Como um covarde.**_ __

Mudou de direção, voltando para o acampamento, quando deu de cara com Osborne. O idiota o encarou assustado, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma e sem perda de tempo, Wufei arrancou-lhe a arma da mão e deu-lhe uma forte coronhada na cabeça. O desafeto desabou com tudo e justo quando estava prestes a entrar novamente na clareira para se certificar que nenhum dos amigos fora baleado, deu-se deu conta de que havia muitas vozes vindo de lá. Ele subiu imediatamente em uma árvore – suas habilidades de escalada equiparando-o quase a um gato selvagem, apesar das dores – e do alto, contemplou os amigos lá embaixo, de pé no meio da clareira, desarmados... rodeados por mercenários armados até os dentes.

 _ **~ Maldição!~**_

.

* * *

Continua…

 **Nota da tradutora Illy-chan:**

Oi? Alguém aí ficou tensa com o fim do cap? Hohohhohohohoho XD

Gostei HORRORES da LittleMouse ter feito os G-Boys serem pegos de surpresa. Olha ae o perigo de se acharem os donos da situação, hein? KKKKKKKKK

E nossa, meu povo... QUEM NÃO PRECISA de um amigo como Duo, não é mesmo? Me senti representada ali o/

Ah! Ela não faz parte desta fic, mas sério - a frase do dia, para mim, é esta aqui:

" **Matei todos, menos um".** _ **Heero Yuy – The Arrangement, by Maldoror.**_

Entendedoras entenderão! Yu-huuuuuuuu!


End file.
